My Sleeping Beauty
by Finniecatsvm
Summary: Ava comes over to Kiku Honda's house only to find him sleeping. (I still suck at summarizes ;x; /hides from angry mob in the street)


Ava balled her hand into a fist, banging it against the door to the house in front of her. The house belonged to her best friend, Kiku Honda, who had called her earlier asking if she'd like to come over today. Of course she said yes, she loved spending time with the calm Japanese man. They both had similar interests in many things, so it was fun to hang out with him. She also had a crush on him since she first met him, and it continues to grow every time she's around him. Recently, she'd even convinced herself that it must be love that she felt for him now, with as long as she's liked him and continue to do so. It really was a wonderful feeling to have.

Ava knocked on the door a few more times after he still hadn't answered, beginning to worry that something might've happened. After awhile longer she couldn't wait anymore, and opened the door. To her surprise, it opened easily, and she slipped on with ease. She felt a little bad and nervous about entering his home without permission, but the feelings went away quickly as she scanned the room. She always liked Kiku's house, it seemed to give off a calming aura inside, just like Kiku himself seemed to always give off. Ava looked around the room briefly, in search for him, if he was home anyways. Ava stopped as she spotted the couch. Kiku was on it, laying down, face-up, with Pochi curled up near his feet asleep. He appeared to be sleeping, still dressed in his work clothes too. Ava guessed he must've had a long day if he had passed out in the couch still dressed up like that.

She stopped to take off her black converses first, then walked over to the couch quietly, sitting down on her knees in front of where his head rested on the couch. He looked really cute asleep to be honest, especially right now, with his head tilted to the side a little and his lips parted slightly. She watched him for awhile, just thinking about how peaceful he seemed at that moment...And how much of a creep she is for staring at him while he sleeps. Pochi woke up from his nap then, noticing Ava right away and letting out a bark, hopping off the couch and pattering over to you, tail wagging furiously. Ava took her index finger and placed it over her mouth, letting out a soft 'Shh'. "Kiku is sleeping." She whispered to the little white dog. Pochi just cocked his head to one side, his tail still wagging rapidly. Ava let out a small chuckle and petted his head before turning back to Kiku. He suddenly started shifting slightly, muttering something in Japanese for a second before going quiet again. She giggled at his unconscious action, then focused back onto him fully, listening to his steady breathing.

A certain story popped into her head just then. Sleeping Beauty. The story of a princess being cursed or something and falling into a deep sleep, and the prince coming and kissing her, breaking the horrible spell and freeing her from her slumber, and then the two living happily ever after and such. Of course, she'd only seen the Disney version of it, and she had heard that the real story was quite different and, honestly, it didn't sound very happy from what people told her.(Cause it isn't.) Ava was thinking about how this could be like that story, except that would mean Kiku would be the princess, and Ava would be the prince, and he wasn't under some spell, he was just exhausted and had passed out on the couch.

As she watched him more, Ava began to wonder what it'd be like to kiss him in his sleep. Would he wake up if she did? Really it all depended on how asleep he was, and whether he was a light sleeper or deep sleeper. If he woke up, well, nobody would be sure what he would do either, but Ava knew she'd be horribly embarrassed and might even have troubles facing him. Still, the idea wouldn't get off her mind. I mean, he was in just the right position really, his head tilted so that it faced her, and his lips still parted perfectly. It was as if he was unconsciously asking to be kissed right now, which she knew was not true at all. Ava continued to watch him, mentally arguing with herself on whether she should kiss him or not.

She soon realized she'd been leaning in ever so slightly towards him until she were just barely an inch away from his lips, able to feel his breath on her's. She stayed like that for a moment, making a final decision. She wanted to. She really, really wanted to kiss him. Ava closed her eyes and before she could change her mind, softly pressed her small lips to his. Her face began burning, aware that what she were doing would make him freak if he were awake, but didn't pull away just yet. Ava kept her lips pressed against his in a kiss for only a few seconds before breaking away. Ava opened her eyes back up slowly, only to make eye contact with a widened pair of chocolate brown ones. Kiku had woke up.

Ava felt her entire face explode immediately in red, staring at him, who was now awake, wide eyed and face colored a deep scarlet red. Ava started tearing up. "I-I'm s-so sorry Kiku!" She stuttered, covering her mouth with her hands. He didn't do anything, just stayed the way he was, most likely in complete and utter shock at what had just happened to quickly got up, bolting for the door and running out as fast as she could. Behind her she heard him call out for her, followed by a loud crash, then the door being opened hastily and him running after Ava in an attempt to catch her. She ran even faster, not wanting to face him in fear of what might happen.

Turns out he was faster than she'd thought even though she was on the track team, easily catching up to her and grabbing her arm, stopping her abruptly. Ava didn't look at him, instead covered her face with your hands. He turned her around so that she faced towards him, Ava kept her face firmly buried into her hands, not daring to look at him. "Ava-" "I'm so, so sorry Kiku, I don't know what came over me, you just looked so kawaii asleep and I just-" she was interrupted by him suddenly wrapping his arms around her and pulled her into a firm hug. She let out a small gasp, surprised at the unexpected action. "It's arright Ava-san, you just surprised me, that's arr." He assured softly, loosening slightly but not letting go. "B-But I invaded your personal space..." Ava countered, massively confused. "If it's you I don't mind." He responded. She blinked a couple of times, trying to process everything at once. "What do you mean?" She asked quietly after a moment. "I rike you, a rot. I just haven't had the confidence to admit it." She could feel her heart beating rapidly. Ava felt her face burning again, feeling extremely happy now, her embarrassment slowly fading away.

"I like you too, a lot! I have for awhile actually, I just didn't have the guts to confess either..." She replied, finally wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing him. He lightly took her shoulders and pulled her off him so that he could look you in the eyes. "Just prease do me a favor?" He asked softly. Ava looked back at him and nodded. "Next time you want to kiss me, do it when I'm furry awake." Ava chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her and connecting her lips to his again. He pulled the girl closer to him, and they shared a sweet, passionate kiss together, both of them gaining their long awaited happy endings.


End file.
